The present invention relates generally to the fields of antennas and antenna mounting fixtures and, more particularly, to the fields of whip antennas for use on armored vehicles, particularly amphibious landing vehicles for the purpose of providing high frequency radio communications.
High frequency whip antennas now in use by the United States Marine Corps are prone to physical damage associated with motion. Vibration causes screw fittings to work loose and accelerations cause failures at antenna bases. Collisions with overhead obstructions especially at speeds above 25 miles per hour are known to cause failures of antenna elements. The encounter of heavy brush and tree limbs at speeds less than 5 miles per hour causes failure at antenna bases also.
High frequency whip antennas now in use were not designed for amphibious, marine environments. Mechanical connections tend to corrode when exposed to salt water spray. Base insulators short out when surf breaks over the top of amphibious vehicles. Salt water intrudes into antenna bases to short out or corrode electrical components.
High frequency whip antennas now in use are often too tall for use on high mobility vehicles. Although antenna height gives better electrical performance, increased height makes the antenna vulnerable to damage and the vehicle vulnerable to detection because of the increased visibility.